ZeldaClan/Battle of GanonClan
"ZeldaClan, to me!" Zeldastar screeched. admiring Linkheary's courage. ♥Loveleaf♥ 15:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- At once, a huge, musuclar black and silver tom with silver eyes and blue markings flowing through his pelt charged into camp. "I am Twilightshadow, deputy of GanonClan. Surrender or die!" he growled. Twilightblaze yowled loudly and leapt onto him. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 15:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar heard a mew from a bush. "heh!" She dived into the bush just to fiund it was a kit. "Don't hurt me!" "I will not hurt you, what is your name?" "Aquakit." "Aquakit." Zeldastar nodded. "Come with me, I will not hurt you! Someday, you will be my enemy, but not now." And Zeldastar gave the kit to her frantic mother. ♥Loveleaf♥ 15:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dinosaurwrath and Shadespider streaked towards Linkheart, claws flashing. Wolfstorm leapt to Linkheart's side and fought back Shadespider. Linkheart leapt onto Dinosaurwrath, claws extended. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 15:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar leaped on Barinadeshock. "ZeldaClan will be victiorous!" She hissed as they tusseled together. Barinadeshock then bit donw on Zeldastar's neck. Hard. Everything was becoming blurry as she lost her first life. ♥Loveleaf♥ 15:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart yowled, "Zeldastar!" and tossed Dinosaurwrath with surprising strength. He raced towards Barinadeshock and ripped his pelt angrily. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 16:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar quickly exchanged words with her ansestors before she felt energy flodding back throught her vains. She sent Barinadeshock flying with an agry leap and hold ♥Loveleaf♥ ---- Linkheart sighed in relief. "Take that, Barinadeshock!" he taunted. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 16:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Zeldastar looked into the tom's eyes, and was about to say something, but she stopped, as the Ganondorf had come "Well now, both treasures are here." He snarled. ---- Meanwhile, Twilightblaze and Twilightshadow were duking it out. Neither cat was able to do much damage to each other. "Why? Why do you want to kill me?" Twilightblaze spat. "I shall not rest until you die!" Twilightshadow snarled. Linkheart shielded Zeldastar and unsheathed his long, silver claws. "Run, my leader," the tom ordered. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 16:34, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I noticed that's kinda a tradition. I'll think I'll break it! ZeldaClan, to Me!" And she dived into a battle with the skillfull Ganondorf ♥Loveleaf♥ 16:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart's eyes widened and followed his leader into battle with Ganondork--er, I mean, Ganondorf. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 16:39, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I've started to make the How to Kill Link book. Links on my page.) Zeldastar summomed the power of Din's Fire, which engulfed Ganondork into flames ♥Loveleaf♥ 16:48, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I looked.) Linkheart leapt at Ganondork and tore both his ears. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 16:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar transformed into Shiekstar and started to deftly attack Ganondork ♥Loveleaf♥ 16:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart rolled underneath Ganondork and clawed at his belly. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 16:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- For how she transformed, she was much faster, yet everything was getting slurred, and Ganondork hit her with a move that she should have easily evoided. Blinking blood out of her eyes, she charged in again. ♥Loveleaf♥ 17:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart clamped his jaws on Ganondork's tail and clawed at his legs. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 17:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sheikstar got hit with a hard blow again. None of her moves counted, and turned back into Zeldastar, and used Nyru's Love, which emittted a diamond protection force feild. ♥Loveleaf♥ 17:09, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Uh, I suggest against killing ol' Ganondork unless 4pinkbear says okay) Linkheart leapt onto Ganondork and brought him crashing down. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 17:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm not going to kill him) With one fast final heave, Zeldastar bit down on his muzzle and didn't let go. He started to run away, yet was quite hesitant to go. ♥Loveleaf♥ 17:17, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart slashed at Ganondork's pelt. "Leave before you die!" he snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 17:23, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "This is not over." Ganondork snarled. He ran away, and Zeldastar lied down, breathing hard. "I can kinda see why that tradition is there." Eponaleaf raced over to Zeldastar, giving her tyhme and helping her back to camp. ♥Loveleaf♥ ---- (BC) Linkheart signaled for the warriors to follow him back to camp. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 17:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC WAIT! You started without ME!?) Unknownstar (Ganondorf) hissed and held an unsheathed paw at Linkheart. "Watch your back, Linkheart!" he snarled. "Because one day, I'll be hiding behind you, and then, when you turn around, you'll be dead!" he continued with. Linkheart gasped angrily. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 15:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (We are already back at camp and we are going to have other huge battles, aren't we? This was just a short one.) 15:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Volvagia Dragonfire (Dragonfire's full name when in Dragon mode) raged, sending flames down into the camp. Oceanwave ushered the queens and kits out of camp. The apprentices followed. Oceanwave hissed and leaped at Unknownstar, slashing at his face. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 22:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC)